narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Len
was a chūnin-level shinobi from Kumogakure and younger brother to C. Background Len was born into C's family in Kumogakure. From a young age, while training for the ninja academy with his older brother, C noted Len's affinity for lightning and water release chakra, potentially indicating he possessed the Storm Release kekkei genkai. C then contacted Darui, who was the only known Storm Release user in the village at the time. After training for a few days with Darui, Len awakened his Storm Release, and Darui became his personal teacher. Despite passing the academy with flying colors by then, his inexperience with the advanced chakra nature didn't allow him to pass the Chūnin Exams for the next couple years, always losing towards the final stages of the exams. Len later personally met Kimi Uchiha, recalling seeing her train with Yugito Nii every time he went to the Training Fields with Darui and C. Wanting to see which of the two was stronger, he immediately challenged Kimi to a sparring match, but was soundly defeated by Kumo's resident Uchiha. From that point, Len developed a sort of rivalry with Kimi, despite the latter not recognizing it as such. He also started hanging out with her more often after training sessions, which at first annoyed Kimi a little, but she eventually grew to enjoy his company, albeit not openly displaying it. By age 13, Len had already gained considerable mastery over his kekkei genkai under Darui's tutelage, and finally managed to pass the Chūnin Exams. After becoming a Chūnin, he was sent on a couple of Kimi's missions for support, and started to develop a crush on the Uchiha. When Hidan and Kakuzu captured Yugito, Len came to Kimi's aid, who planned to take on both Akatsuki alone. Unfortunately, he was caught in Hidan's curse and accidentally fatally injured by Kimi, who attacked Hidan in his curse state with her Steel Claws. In his final moments, Len confessed the crush he had for her, and kissed the Uchiha with his last breath. It was Len's death, combined with their failure to retrieve Yugito from the Akatsuki, that awakened Kimi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Personality Len was an upbeat and enthusiastic boy, as well as energetic and optimistic, albeit somewhat quieter during his early childhood. Upon discovering his Storm Release, Len promised he would do his best to master the advanced chakra release, swearing that he would even surpass Darui. Also, after losing his sparring match with Kimi, he developed a slight rivalry with the Uchiha, hinting towards a competitive nature. In a conversation with Kimi, Len expressed the desire to become the next Raikage, but that he "didn't understood much of politics" and that "was afraid he would mess up and cause war between nations". Len also seemed to be a righteous person, as he often questioned the goals of Kimi's missions (which most of the time involved assassinations), and went after Kimi when she told him she was going to retrieve her mentor from the Akatsuki on her own. Other traits included some brashness and romantic feelings, but these are considered normal traits for a teenager. Abilities Len displayed great affinity for the water and lightning release from a young age, which led to him awakening the Storm Release advanced chakra nature, and became the second shinobi with the kekkei genkai in the village at the time. Trivia *Len's appearance is based off Takumi Usui, from Maid Sama!. *Len is one of the handful of Kumogakure characters not to have a name either as a pronunciation of a letter or a name that describes him. Category:Kumogakure Category:Chunin